Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks (called Foolish Freight Cars or simply Cars in the US narration) are so nicknamed because they can be quite troublesome and love to play tricks on the engines, except Edward, Stepney, Hiro and Salty. The trucks have been the cause of most of the railway's accidents. However, since Douglas smashed the Spiteful Brakevan and Oliver pulled S. C. Ruffey, their leader, apart, they have been frightened of some engines. There have, however, been some cases where the trucks and engines are on the same side, such as when Diesel was given a third chance on Sodor, but the trucks tricked him into misbehaving and getting sent away again. Bio When Thomas and Edward switched jobs back when Thomas was a station pilot, the trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill all the way to a siding. They then decided to trick James and pushed him into a field. When James was given a second chance after ruining a coach's brake pipe, they tried to discourage him. The tail of the train uncoupled and the rest of the trucks rolled down the hill for James to recover. Trucks were also a nuisance in the second season, as they refused to let Diesel move them out of a siding. This lead to an accident, and as Diesel was forced to clear the mess, they taunted him with a song. Diesel blamed Duck for it, and to get Duck back, made the trucks insult the three tender engines using Duck's name. Devastated, Duck went to help Edward with his trucks up a hill, only for them to break away and crash Duck into a barber shop. They also pushed Percy into the sea, tired out James, shoved Percy into a Brakevan, and push James into a tar truck. They also bumped Thomas into a condemned track after losing their chance to pay James out and pushed Oliver into the turntable well. When Oliver came back from the works, the trucks still laughed at him, but after he pulled S.C.Ruffy into pieces, they became loyal to him to minimize their chance being ripped apart themselves. The trucks also pulled Thomas down a hill into Salty, and got James covered in melons. They have since been known as "trucks" in both narrations. The trucks teased James when he smashed them into the snow. When the pack was building a new bandstand, they refused to move until Percy used his "do-as-I-say" whistle. They have since been good, but they soon decided to put a stop to their good streak by pulling Thomas and Percy down a hill, chasing Stephen into Ulfstead Mine. They have since been troublesome after this incident. Thomas had once accidentally shunted them too hard and we're just as confused as everyone else when Thomas blamed Geoffery. They also laughed at Den when he was working for Mavis. Persona Every wise engine knows trucks cannot be trusted. Trucks could be considered the rebels and the troublemakers of all rolling stock on the railway, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is easily played upon, then the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling and so on. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. Most accidents caused by the trucks are a form of revenge due to mistreatment, and they are not known for considering the consequences of their actions; they will carry out their plans even if they result in derailing, damaging or destroying themselves. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. In Percy's Predicament for example, Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious and causing Percy to crash. In Oliver Owns Up, the trucks refused Oliver to take them, and demanded Duck, Donald or Douglas instead. To the trucks, one engine is as good as another, as on one occasion they took their anger out on Thomas when they couldn't get back at James for bumping them. During the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, they behaved unusually well but were easily annoyed. From King of the Railway onwards, they have gone back to their old personalities, misbehaving and causing accidents. Basis The Troublesome Trucks are mostly 7 plank and 8 plank end door open wagons. The van variety are mostly BR 12 ton twin ventilated and BR 12 ton single vent vans with corrugated ends. Livery Trucks are traditionally painted either dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also appeared in red, green, blue, pink, and many other colours. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Appearances Usage Trucks are mostly utilised for the transportation of quarry rock and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for carrying a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks, and even debris after large storms. From the eighth season until the sixteenth season, they have been known to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed wagons; some of these goods include books, cocoa powder, sugar, presents, and raw fish. Voice Actors * Junior Campbell (second season - seventh season; laughing and singing) * Neil Crone and Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; cut from final film) * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth season - eighteenth season) * Christopher Ragland (UK/US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Shinobu Satouchi, Kōzō Shioya, Yasuhiro Takato, Kōhei Miyauchi, Ryō Horikawa, Yūki Satō, Yasuhiko Kawazu, Katsuji Mori, Toshio Kobayashi, Naoki Tatsuta, Hisao Egawa, Yasunori Masutani, Tetsu Inada, Naoki Kinoshita, Moriya Endo, Tomohisa Asō, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hideo Ishikawa, Hiromi Nishida, Noriko Shitaya, Mitsuhiro Sakamaki, Chie Kōjiro, Nobuaki Kanemitsu, Kōtarō Nishiyama, Takayuki Kawasugi, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Hinata Tadokoro, Masanori Nakai, and Anju Nitta (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge, Marianne Westby, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, and Espen Sandvik (Norway) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) * Bruno Mello and Caio Guarnieri (Brazil; eighteenth season onwards) Trivia * Trucks are never named; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, like S. C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay, U. L. P., Bennett and Co. and possibly Rickety. * From the sixth season onwards in the US, the term "truck" is used more often. In more recent seasons, however, the US has been more consistent in using the term "car", unless referring to the trucks with faces. * In the first season of the television series, the trucks had their faces embedded into their bodies, much like Annie and Clarabel. From the second season onward, they were given face masks to allow a greater variety of facial expressions. * The trucks were to have a larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but they were cut from the final film. * From the twelfth season onwards, all the troublesome trucks have the same face design. In addition, the black and grey trucks have been the only trucks seen with faces thus far. * Since the CGI switchover, the open-topped trucks have become taller. * During the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons, the trucks didn't have faces. They regained them in the sixteenth season. * Until King of the Railway, the Troublesome Trucks caused no accidents after the ninth season episode, Emily Knows Best, and had no speaking roles after the twelfth season. * According to the Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine, ballast trucks are considered to be the worst of all. * Some facemasks of Toad, Bulstrode, and the Spiteful Brakevan have been seen on the trucks. * From Season 8 onwards, only the open wagons have been referred to as "Troublesome Trucks". * In both the UK and US narrations of the CGI series, the trucks have American accents, apart from one truck in Tale of the Brave who had an English accent. * From season 1 to season 5, the wagons and Troublesome Trucks used in the TV series were made out of modified Tenmille gauge 1 kits. Tenmille still makes these trucks today. From seasons 6 to 12, the trucks were scratch built. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniature, brown livery and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, talking, blue, and red) * Minis (yellow, blue and Creatures) * My First Thomas * Lionel Trains * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * LEGO (discontinued) * TrackMaster (various colours) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Hornby * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomix Trains * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Tomica (with Percy) * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Departing Now * Boss (discontinued) * Choro-Q * New Block * Collectible Railway Gallery File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG|An assortment of trucks in Thomas and the Trucks File:TroublesomeTrucksRS6.PNG|Trucks breaking away in Troublesome Trucks File:DirtyWorkRS1.PNG|Duck scolds the trucks in Dirty Work File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|Several privately owned trucks File:BulstrodeRS6.png|Some trucks as illustrated by Clive Spong File:Thomas1979Annual2.jpg File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks51.png|A truck in the first season File:JamesandtheExpress27.png File:DirtyObjects4.png File:TroublesomeTrucks.png‎|Trucks in the second season File:DirtyWork19.png File:Toby'sTightrope65.png|Trucks in the third season File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay40.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png|Trucks in the fourth season File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:HauntedHenry24.png|A Troublesome Truck in the fifth season File:ASurpriseForPercy18.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad525.png|Trucks in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch19.png|A Troublesome Truck in the sixth season File:BufferBother52.png File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG|Trucks in the seventh season File:SomethingFishy31.png|Trucks in Something Fishy File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay12.png File:Emily'sNewRoute30.png|A Troublesome Truck in the eighth season File:SavingEdward30.png|A Truck in the ninth season File:EmilyKnowsBest52.png|A truck with Toad's eyes shut face File:Season9TroublesomeTrucks.png File:FollowThatFlour7.png|A large scale truck in the tenth season File:TheGreenController9.png|A truck with Bulstrode's face File:HectortheHorrid!22.png File:HectorTheHorrid26.png File:JamesWorksItOut7.png|A truck with a CGI face File:PercyandtheBandstand5.png File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png|A truck in full CGI File:HoHoSnowman6.png|A truck in the sixteenth season File:HoHoSnowman11.png File:SodorSurpriseDay47.png File:SodorSurpriseDay52.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows73.png File:PercyandtheCalliope3.png File:KingoftheRailway222.png File:TheSmellyKipper50.png|Trucks in the seventeenth season File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine10.png File:TaleOfTheBrave290.png|A truck giggling in Tale of the Brave File:ThomastheQuarryEngine5.png|Some trucks in the eighteenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine28.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine36.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine48.png File:MissingGator53.png File:MissingGator68.png File:MissingGator88.png File:MissingGator91.png|A Troublesome Truck happy to see Percy File:TheAdventureBegins70.png File:Who'sGeoffrey15.png File:Who'sGeoffrey28.png File:Who'sGeoffrey30.png File:DenandDart49.png File:TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Troublesome Trucks in a Learning Segment File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|Behind the scenes models File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?48.jpg File:CGIHead-onTroublesomeTruckPromo.png File:TroublesomeTrucksCGIpromo2.png File:TroublesomeTrucksCGIpromo.gif File:RedTroublesomeTruckPromo.png|Take-n-Play Promo File:EasyforEdward7.png|A truck in a magazine story File:InAMuddle9.jpg File:CraneStrain!2.png File:Trains,CranesandTroublesomeTrucks2.png|Trucks illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasandtheFreightTrain5.png|Trucks illustrated by Owen Bell File:TroublesomeTruckpromoart.png|Promo Art File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|A Troublesome Trucks roller coaster at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLand(Japan)8.jpg|Thomas Land Troublesome Trucks File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png|A Troublesome Truck with a Tar Tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:ThomasLandJapanTheGreatGatagogoRideTroublesomeTrucks.jpg File:BigLiveTour4.png|A Troublesome Truck in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|A 7-plank wagon in real life File:12TonSingleVentVan.jpg|A BR 20-ton single vent goods van in real life File:TroublesomeTrucksRunawayCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster in Thomas Land Edaville, MASS Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL 2-pack with James File:ERTLTroublesomeBallastTruck.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Ballast Truck File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL Vans File:ERTLminatureTroublesomeTrucks.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:Originalwoodentroublesometruck.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:OriginalWoodenRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1993TroublesomeBrakevan.jpg|Troublesome Salt Van File:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Wooden Railway Giggling Trucks File:Wooden2013gigglingtroublesometrucksprototype.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Giggling Troublesome Trucks prototype File:WoodenRailway2013GigglingTroublesomeTrucks.png|2013 Wooden Railway Giggling Trucks File:WoodenRailwayTroublesomeTrucksandSweets.jpg|Wooden Railway Troublesome Trucks and Sweets File:WoodenRailwayLoganandtheBigBlueEnginesAccessoryPack.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway Bubblesome Trucks File:Briotroublesometruck.png|Brio File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Take-Along Trucks File:Take-n-PlayTalkingTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Teal Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRedTroublesomeTruck.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDarkBlueTroublesomeTruck.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom! Toby File:CollectibleRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Collectible Railway File:MINISTroublesomeTruckPrototype.jpg|Minis Prototype File:MinisTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Minis File:TOMYEdward.jpg|TOMY Edward with troublesome truck and van File:TOMYBill.jpg|Bill and Troublesome coal trucks File:TomyBen.jpg|TOMY Ben with China clay trucks File:LadyTomy.jpg|TOMY Lady with Lavender trucks File:TOMYStepney.jpg|Stepney with truck File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur with fish truck and van File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch with truck File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|BoCo with truck and Tar Tanker File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Salty with trucks File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Percy with Fuel Tanker and truck File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|Diesel 10 with gold trucks File:TOMYDonaldJapanese.jpg|Plarail Donald with trucks File:TruckTOMY.jpg|Plarail fruit truck File:PlarailTroublesomeTruckWithBarrels.png|Plarail truck with barrels File:PlarailBlueTroublesomeTruckWithRocks.png|Blue Troublesome Truck with rocks File:TrackMasterScruffWithTroublesomeTruck.gif|TrackMaster Scruff with Troublesome Truck File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck File:TOMYTrackMasterArthur2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TOMYTrackMasterMurdoch2007.jpg File:TrackMasterStepneyAndTroublesomeTruck.jpg File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster File:MyFirstThomasTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|My First Thomas File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg File:HornbyTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Hornby Troublesome Trucks File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|1980s Hornby File:LionelTroublesomeTrucksChristmas2Pack.jpg|Lionel Christmas trucks File:LionelTTTETroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Lionel Troublesome Trucks File:LionelTTTETroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:LionelGScaleTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Lionel G scale File:LionelPercyLionChiefSet.jpg|LionChief Percy Set File:TomixSodorFuelAndTruck.jpg|Tomix Truck and Tanker File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix van with Scruffey File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with milk tanker, grey truck, and cattle truck File:LimitedEditionCollectionTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Treasure Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeFishTruck.jpg|Fish Truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|Wind-up White-roofed Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-UpOrangeLogTruck.jpg|Capsule Plarail Orange Log Truck File:Wind-UpGoldLogTruck.jpg|Gold Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailRedLogTruck.jpg|Red Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Metallic Green Stone Truck File:Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Stone Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:CapsulePlarailBarrelTruck.jpg|Barrel truck File:CapsulePlarailYellowBarrelTruck.jpg|Wind-up Yellow Barrel Truck File:Wind-UpRedTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Red Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-UpBlueTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Blue Troublesome Milk Truck File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:DeAgostiniTroublesomeTruck.jpg|De Agostini Truck 1 File:DeAgostiniTruck2.jpg|De Agostini Truck 2 File:BandaiTECCoalTruck.png|Bandai TEC (Coal Truck) File:BandaiTECBallastTruck.png|Bandai TEC (Ballast Truck) File:TomicaThomaswithtrucks.jpg|Tomica Thomas with log truck and green truck File:TomicaTroublesomeBarrelTruck.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Barrel Truck File:TomicaTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Gravel Truck File:TomicaTroublesomeVan.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Van File:TomicaTroublesomeLogTruck.jpg|Troublesome Log Truck File:TomicaTroublesomeTruckPromotionalGift.jpg|Tomica Troublesome Truck Promotional Gift File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|Connect & Sounds Thomas File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:TroublesomeTrucks2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasmeetstheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:TroublesomeTrucksTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Troublesome Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks